meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Honey Badgers Mob/Famous Meerkats
Megan Fox JaXX Main Article: Megan Fox JaXX Megan Fox(VJXF018) was born on September 19, 2009 in the JaXX. Her mother was Diana, the dominant female, but there was no dominant male at the time, so this meant that Megan Fox's father was a rover from another group. She has one litter-mate sister Arcee and one brother VJXM020, who was sadly predated in November of 2009. Megan Fox and her remained sister survived through the first year. Megan Fox was evicted in October 2011 along with her two older sisters Dikkop and Gene. The three females met up with three Lazuli males and formed the Cavemen. However Gene and Megan Fox did not stay in the new mob and rejoined the JaXX. It wasn't untill a year later when Megan Fox was evicted and forced to leave the JaXX for good. She was evicted once again with Gene and the two JaXX girls teamed up with three Toyota rovers to form the Goodfellas. Altough Gene was older Megan Fox became the dominant female. However her reign was short-live, two Kung Fu females joined the group and kicked both the JaXX female out. Megan Fox and Gene later teamed up with two wild males, and were re-enforced by four more wild males, establishing the Honey Badgers. Mgean Fox once again took dominance however none of the wild males seem able to settle dominance and kept roving. Megan Fox soon succumed to disease in April 2013 leaving Gene on her own after all the wild males left the Honey Badgers. Gene JaXX ''Main Article: Gene JaXX '' Gene(VJXF017) was born on January 18, 2009 in the JaXX Mob. Her mother was Diana the dominant female and her father was Vince the dominant male. She was born with three brothers named Rococo, Wolfienand Kariros. When Gene reach adulthood she started to be evicted by her mother. In October 2011, Gene was evicted along with her older sister Dikkop and younger sister Megan Fox. The females met up with three Lazuli rovers and formed the Cavemen Mob. However both Gene and Megan Fox rejoined the JaXX. The females remained in the JaXX for another year before they were evicted and considered Last Seen. However the two females were seen in a new group called the Goodfellas with three Toyota rovers. Megan Fox became the dominant female even though Gene was older. However two Kung Fu females kicked the JaXX girls out of the mob. Gene and Megan Fox than joined up with two wild males established the Honey Badgers Mob. Yet again Gene lost dominance to Megan Fox. Four more wild males joined the group and it seemed this time the girls had a chance at establishing their own mob. However two of the males disappeared and Megan Fox became ill and died. Shortly after the four remaining males left Gene to join the Toyota. Gene was left all alone and wondered the harsh dry Kalahari by herself. She soon came across the Goodellas once again and this time their numbers had been reduce to join one female. Gene and the Kung Fu females joined forces however Gene disappeared in July, and she was presumed to have bied.